


Their Wings & His Halo

by HueyDeweyLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gabriel's POV, Gen, Headcanon, No Plot/Plotless, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HueyDeweyLouise/pseuds/HueyDeweyLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wings match the angel, and Michael was the first.</p><p>One of my mini headcanons for Gabriel's resurrection.</p><p>First fanfic warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Wings & His Halo

The wings match the angel, and Michael was the first.

His feathers are the gleaming silver of a freshly sharpened blade. He uses his Grace to keep them slicked down; they hardly ever rustle in the wind. He wears intricate metal armor on both elbow joints – and though they weigh down his flight, they are the mark of his Father's first soldier, and he wears them proudly even in the wind.

He carries them high on his shoulders, towering over every angel he meets. Even closed they’re impressively intimidating.

Lucifer’s wings are… complicated. If Michael’s gleam, then Lucifer’s sparkle. They _look_ soft, the color pure white of freshly fallen snow and the exciting twinkle of every unique snowflake. The feathers bristle in the breeze, even in a closed room.  He was built for beauty, as it were. And how ironic is it that of all the archangels, it’s the devil that looks the most like church paintings? But then, that’s on purpose. Before the Fall, his wings were so bright no one could look upon them. If they sparkle now, they _glowed_ then. He was a lone bright star among a sky full of dull ones.

Raphael ~~doesn’t~~ didn’t much care for her wings. They didn’t sparkle or shine or glow. The feathers weren’t sharp or soft. Her wings were heavy, strong things looking of polished grey stone. She was never meant for true, brutal war. The archangels, they’re all soldiers, but Raphi was the least suited for it. Every movement of her wings was deliberate – slow, smooth movements only when necessary. No flutters like Lucifer, or posturing like Michael, or sweeping gestures like Gabriel. Just solid proof of her status – and her serious attitude.

And Gabriel? Gabriel’s wings drip gold like liquid sunlight. God’s messenger had to be visible, right? Oh boy, is he visible.  Gabriel’s wings are always moving. The feathers slide across each other like dragon scales, shimmering plates of solid gold. They reflect light in ever-changing colors. Hidden between the bristles are shades of copper and bronze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel pushes himself off the ground with his right hand. He’s still staring at the glowing ring (rings?) in his left. When he first woke up in this cemetery his halo felt much heavier, and now he knows why.

He looks quickly back at his wings: they’re still a brilliant gleaming gold Gabriel knows he no longer deserves. He hasn't for a long time.

What used to be a simple gold ring is now four intertwined lines of varying colors. He knows these shades well. He can pick out his own gold easily – but now its twined with a ashen grey that reminds him so much of Raphael’s feathers. Beneath it he finds the soft glowing white of Lucifer, and the polished gleaming silver of Michael.

But what does it mean?

“What’s theirs is yours, My Messenger. Go forth and save them from their ruin.”

Gabriel takes flight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making the twined halo IRL. Y/N?


End file.
